Infinite Stratos -The wrath of Okami
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: AU: How much you think your past is buried and this may not be returned, sometimes it returns without forgetting. This is the predicament will become our friend on Ichika as all the academy after the appearance of a new man who can control the IS but this guy is not only, because it has the support of a former colleague of a genius the which was believed dead. (dont own nothing)


**IMPORTANT READ THIS: first this is not mine this belongs to freivor and give me permission to translate this fic is still on going so if you want me to tell it something then pm or review. **

Hi folks this is my first fanfic which arose after reading Iron system and I plant a question was what if Tabane was not the only creator of the IS? and I decided to make this fanfic with my views in the field of IS, relative to what they are, and also put another guy and it's a bit unfair that Ichika being so dull whole pie is kept. Well I hope you enjoy it as I hope their views to improve I can only say that IS (Infinite Stratos) as its elements are Izuru Yumizuru

This is not as I thought - People pulling

\- {This is worse} - thought Characters

**Best-measures your words punk - person in transition (call, letter, etc.)**

Chapter 00: Prologue, Not just you

(Secret Facilities)

You can see a great runner, running a young silver-haired with what looks like a costume butler which carries a briefcase and with a happy expression to reach a large gate, which before entering takes a big gulp of air relaxation and change its expression of serenity.

Peli-silver: and get Tabane-san as you go with the nuclei (the end just go to the aforementioned jump scare the entrance of guy)

Tabane: Oh! You are your ze-kun do not ever scare me that know so that I do not (childishly replied the girl with purple hair like Alice in Wonderland costume) and ends.

Zero: Anyway, since you finished your part, still do not understand why only do 466 with to wash I gave you, there would have been better to wait for her to finish this (pointing to the large portfolio he carried in his hand) and it will only work with women and to complete its compactness we finish the others (the boy ended with a tone of weariness but with a slight smile at the girl as to a stew)

Tabane: You would not understand ze-kun is better advance work also did not know when you'll end base core (at that time it approaches the desk at which he was) you are the only one who could help me on this but as genius I am I must anticipate the future (ie finished feeling proud but following his childish tone)

Zero: If si (up going to another desk and putting portfolios) I guess you ended your designs and what will be the first prototype power (it is then that he realizes that the girl is leaning on it to view the contents of the briefcase, but because of the distance he blushes) B-but you do!

Tabane: Is that I'm dying to see the nucleus where it has been working to implement your knowledge (said with an innocent smile with his attitude child)

Zero: give me a break (pronounced tired) {seriously do not know how it can be so innocent, does not realize I'm a guy} (felt disappointed, as only saw the purple hazardous saw him as a friend and not more)'ve finished the core so much wanted for the first iS cost me much to give a flow of evolution as being the first which can also be compatible with a man, the problem is that you must have relationship to DNA initial pilot.

Tabane: That's great and tell me what stage is this?

Zero: Well is in the first, but you can put it in the end but only for a limited use, why you ask?

Tabane: No! For anything just curious (read this albeit a bit nervous)

Zero:? OOOOOOK (so a bit dubious but dismissing it because she) that aside and created the framework for the core right?

Tabane: Of course I do (taking control of her dress and when squeezed out of a corner, a kind of robotic framework that gives sight to be an armor of a knight in white) that you feel great not because only need the pilot but we'll see later. (I said proudly display their work)

Zero: Yeah well Tabane-san, and we ended up asking me (saying this somewhat nervously and blushing) {we've waited so you cannot be hid me away} well you know we know each other for almost two years and I was wondering ...

Tabane: If I remember well, when I met you, you were trying to show your progress in nanotechnology but were not heard and I asked you to help me because it seemed you were a good person (pronounced happy remembering this event last)

Zero: I also remember, but if I recall you did not ask me for help but you crawled me up your work area and forced me so that I would help you (saying something and relaxed remembering those early days who thought he was a hell)

Tabane: seriously (remembered while laughing) because I think I remenber otherwise

Zero: Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted- (is at that moment that sounds a Song boy shorts which sees is his cell phone) excuse me

Tabane: sure, (looking at his watch) oh it's too late gotta go, ze-kun see you tomorrow (silver-haired took leave of going at full speed)

Zero: {curses I cannot tell if you wanted to go out with me} (thought resigned and the fallen self) says.

Voice: Good with zero

Zero: This speech, which is what you want because your fault just ruin a valuable time for me

Voice: Sorry, I'm the secretary of your grandfather Shiro and spoke as the Lord has declined in health and requested your presence, as the doctors have told him he did not have long to live.

Zero: made the old is already in the past, when I leave for England

Secretary: today, your flight is done and be waiting at the exit of the building to bring it to the airport

Zero: ok i'm coming (hanging his secretary) what I need, I have no choice, I've' better send a message to Tabane so she knows my absence I just hope that does not give one of her follies while I'm not here (thereupon makes and sends a message telling her absence and would not know when he would return)

After finishing typing his message we see as our young friend goes out of the building and up to a black car which instantly takes direction tokyo airport. While at that time the young man takes his flight to his destination, we can see at a location which seems to be a temple to the purple-haired jumping with happiness to see the message she received at the time

Tabane: I have great luck (said happily as marked on your phone) Chi-chan's is me, remember the favor you owed me ... Well you're in luck because I need your help, see me tomorrow at the usual place to get things done (happy ending your call but is changing its face sad) ze-kun I hope you forgive me but is for your sake but also (returning to his attitude) there is only one great genius here and that I am the great Shinonono Tabane.

(Next day England-London private hospital)

You can watch our young friend silver haired walk accompanied by two men who guide him to a room guarded by several military private agency, after verifying the identity of the young and let it go in the room luxury can be seen in the bed a man aged white long hair but low Habosem on your skin, hospital gown lying on it which opens the eyes after feeling the presence of the young.

Shiro: Leave us alone (thereupon the man who accompanied the boy leave them alone) has been a long time since we see Zero

Zero: too much from my point of view, if it wasn't for my outside research I woulnt know anything about you grandfather (he said this happy approached the man and giving him a hug)

Shiro: If true, tell me and you end that core you're so impatient

Zero: Yes! And you do not know how happy I am (pronounced this happy, but seeing his grandfather with a straight face that was strange)what happens you'll never make that face unless something happens (read this and worried)

Shiro: It is what gave that child is not (what you see affirmative Young and the tired sighs) Zero you're like a son to me and since I told of Tabane has never brought me good spine

Zero: What do you mean Tabane-san is a great girl is friendly, kind, funny, energetic, even childish (blushing way of saying this but happy time remembering the girl)

Shiro: No Zero, look at this life people are not always what we think, look to your parents, if not for me, they would have left you to follow in solitude to focus on your big sister.

Zero: I have no parents (read this darkly and hatred in his words) the only family I have is you.

Shiro: (sighing this to see her grandson did not exceed his past) If you point that you changed your name as a surname both just so you will not find my daughter keeps asking yourself is this sorry for what you make do not plan to forgive.

Zero: About two years ago my answer remains the same and is not, they only became aware of my presence to show that I have an intellect which rivals that of Tabane

Shiro: I remember that mind is not official, not wanting to take the IQ test, the only ones who know are your parents and me of your ability.

Zero: Yes but neglected after Tabane-san and I introduce the IS to believe really as we will be recognized worldwide and IS will be seen as something good and to respect (ended this happy unable to wait for the day to return to Japan to be next to Tabane)

It is at that moment when a nurse enters and tells the young man visiting hours had finished, so the boy says goodbye to his grandfather to go to rest at a hotel near the hospital. As water day went by where the boy was talking to his grandfather what make those two years with the movie-purple like met a movie-black friend of his colleague, which the more I listened the elderly more his suspicions were multiplied by the movie-purple until happened one week. It is at this time when we see the guy talk as usual with his grandfather until he stops

Zero: What grandfather?

Shiro: Zero, made me happy this week that has been by my side, but you have to know that my time is almost up by now (saying this lying down and watching the boy who begins to shed tears)

Zero: what are you talking about?! If you're good, you can even talk like nothing (he said this in a tone of anguish)

Madara: No Zero've lived that within me there nano machines which avoid die, but they will soon stop functioning and thus my death will came (saying this with a smile on lips) you are the only one who knows I'm alive, others believe he had been dead for two months

Zero: that means just wanted to see me in your last days (say this with crisp voice and tears in his eyes)

Madara: Do not cry because you have to be strong for what is looming shortly

Zero: what do you mean?

Shiro: take this (extending his little strength he had a letter which grabs the guy) just open it if something bad happens these days otherwise it'll just destroy it.

Zero: agree (pronounced as he put the letter and tears wiped)

Shiro: That pleases me to see you with my head held high, I left all my money like a house in Japan which will serve you much like this old man a favor this.

Zero: Do not worry I'll do anything, it's the least I can do to repay you for all you have done for me (he said this with a smile on his face)

Shiro: only one last thing

Zero: What?

I shiro: Could you call me father Zero? (read this as he began to close his eyes)

Zero: You're the best father I could have had (pronounced proudly holding the hand of the elderly)

Shiro: and you my son ... (after saying this looks like life abandoning the old man, taking his entire body a completely white color)

Zero: Rest in peace father, and you deserved.

After being a large time with the body of his grandfather the boy decided to call the guards to let him know his boss which only nodded helplessly but because at the end of the elderly. Thus passed the hours in which the youth was commissioned to transport his grandfather to a cemetery, which already had a coffin waiting for realizing the young than the old had already prepared everything and sap when it would end, the hours passed until nightfall the boy already in his hotel room still digesting what happened that day and seeing the letter with intrigue only I leave in a cabinet and devoted himself to sleep without knowing that their torment was just beginning.

(The next day)

You can see how our young movie-avocado awake with the light of the first rays of relaxed and serene and accepting what happened the previous day sun.

Zero: ah what a nice sleep wonder what's on the news, in the news (thereupon turned on the TV encountering something that leave you in shock)

**Presenter: According to reports resent the 2341 missiles were Launched today 4:21 GMT to Japan and stopped by what is known as White Knight (showing image Zero instantly recognizing the IS instantly) They were launched by a hacker nicknamed "Mysterious" like the disappearance of genius Shinonono Tabane which is believed to be involved in the event**

All this happens while the boy fails to believe your eyes because it was the IS who had created and just think that the girl Tabane which the estimated and wanted to do something as iresponsable, dangerous and selfish he did not conceive. It would have followed if not because at the time they entered his government agents quarters which he said would lead to a government facility for suspected complicity with Tabane what the guy just dressed took the letter and went with the subject in the way he saw as guarding and saw all movement to do and remained so until they reached their destination and after being taken to a room where they did wait a long time appeared a kind of dress and sitting on a chair in the room .

Agent: So you're Zero Ishinomori, I'm Roy

Zero: What do you want of me

Roy: You and I know very well, Tabane was the one who fired the missile and what we want is her location

Zero: Of course not, she did not hiso insurance you who did it and were only blame (this hysterical screaming so badly to blame the person that the estimates)!

Roy: well I did not expect, then tell me what you know where she is (pronounced this with some disbelief) after all you're her assistant.

Zero: What do you mean by assistant?

Roy: is well known that Shinonono Tabane is a genius and had an assistant who are you therefore must know his whereabouts, unless ...

Zero: Unless?

Roy: Give me your cell (to which the young one obeys and after seeing him for a few moments the guy just sighs) as I feared

Zero: What? (sees only the man stop and open the door) was not supposed that this was an interrogation

Roy: You're no good for anything, just were an errand even you had this number (to which the boy was fast to not understand) that number is false, she possessed another one that other people of great confidence as we owned agencies. In short you were just another employee.

Saying this the guy just stands there is static and man only sees him with shame as I saw that the young believed to be someone of esteem for the girl but it was just another person without any value. After this strange event happened almost a month in which the young man was questioned by various organizations, but after a while all concluded that the boy had no value in believing that no sap anything and also did not help the state the boy who was torn to feel betrayed and rejected by the girl that he loved.

(Japan residence Ishinomori)

Zero: so this is the house that Grandpa left me (pronounced looking down the kid watching the house)

After seeing the house is a large Japanese dojo decides to go but what intrigues go inside because in this room was a portfolio lock in number, at the top has a symbol which remembers and is the same to the letter, which from the day of the death of his grandfather kept right out of your suitcase kept remember what he said and seeing what happened recently believes it is better to see the letter, which after a few minutes you can see his face in disbelief.

Zero: Who would say (thereupon opens the portfolio which has a hard disk, a picture of a boy and his grandfather first gift which is a pair of wolf ears) you're always ready for anything no? (says this happy ).

After finishing looks like the young man puts his ears and his expression changed to a relaxed and with a slight smile, remembering the attitude of his grandfather on his best days and deciding to take

Zero: While I think it's time to go see my new little brother (see photo boy black hair with white)

(10 years after secret facilities)

You can see a lot of mechanical parts and containers in a large room, but what interests us is the young man with black long hair with ears okami which appear to be part of it because they are fused with his head and butler suit (identical to kuroshitsuji sebastian). This guy so changed is Zero which currently is presumed dead since a year the young man 'Suicide' after it is discovered that the boy was indeed one of those who actually collaborated with Shinonono Tabane in creating the IS and was used as a scapegoat so she could hide.

Zero: How boring! (saying this annoyed in a chair with several holographic screens in front of him projecting the recent events) since the Silver Gospel freaked to see the new IS Taba-chan has not happened anything interesting, and Phantom Task not yet made nothing with the core I create them (saying tired from his little fun)

Since he got the information saved by his grandfather knowing that the already sensed that Tabane would betray him only increased his desire to delete her. Also at that time he took the guardianship of the child who is left in his care under a false name, revealing his ambition to what the child is eager to help because he saw it as his only family. At that time he realized all the mistakes of the IS as the core so he created a new kind of IS to which he called AD (Approach of Destruction). Also assisting Phantom Task organization which decided to help in order to gain favors making weapons as adapting the IS that they steal to make them 100% compatibles with them, but always concealing his identity. Eventually only asked information regarding the situation of all governments as coded data extracted from the bases, taking physical data of the places that gave his hits to what obeyed because they could not get something out of this information. Recent mind posing with his pseudonym Okami reschedule the Silver Gospel to see in action the new IS of his former colleague only to be disappointed.

Zero: I know! (Pronounced cheerful taking his phone and quickly dialing a number) hi there its Matsuda ... yes put him in the phone... Yuuto, what do you think? I located a guy who is just as compactible with the IS... No, no, no it is a man its not like the Dunois incident, im giving you the data (clicking a command on a keyboard that was close to him) ...it's true, I found out a few weeks ago wanted to check he was a kid ... don't worry ill give him enough info so that he can keep up and at the end of the summer he will be with people of his age ... thanks but keep controlled information not want to happen as with Orimura ... it was also a pleasure talking to you, goodbye (showing a somewhat sinister smirk) this will be interesting, besides I will be able to implement my beloved AD hybrid (thereupon left the place after a long walk came to a workout room where you see a young man with black hair with white tips practicing Taijutsu) Ni-chan i have to say something very important, you'll love it (pronounced as if it were an angel).

Nion: what else Oni-sama (pronounced afraid that his brother talk like that when he said things that way it was not good)

Zero: Prepare your stuff in two weeks you're out of here because you were to study at the academy IS (say that with great emotion and with camera in hand taking picture of the face of his brother)!

Nion: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Well I hope that you liked and those who did not realize this is just a resume of events prior to the events in the series so to clarify a few points.

1) This story starts from the second season of IS

2) the attack of Silver Gospel was made by Zero and not Tabane so she knows of its existence (Okami your nickname and not Zero because it thinks is dead) as Chifuyu but just think he's a hacker that can rival Tabane.

3) adaptare certain scenes and episodes of the series but grabbing notable changes.

4) habar certain changes in the IS information concerning what happens in the series

5) The chapters are the anime why not elido novels and manga but in case something happens to me I accept suggestions

Well with that I say goodbye and hope for your comments forward


End file.
